The Cat's Paw
by The Rose Of Fiction
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS LEMON. He nibbled along your neck then moved his lips to just below the top of your left shoulder. Before you knew what he was doing he bit down, drawing blood. You yelped at the added pain to your upper body. He ran his tongue over the wound, lapping up the blood. "There, now you're mine." Apollo said. What the hell does that mean? You asked yourself.
1. Chapter 1

"Uurrghh" you grumbled. Why did you have to sit through this meeting? Your two best friends; Amber and Logan had dragged you along to this meeting with them, as they usually did with any meeting with the gods. Today it was Apollo.

You were all sitting in a medium sized room, with a long conference table in the middle. Amber, Logan, and you were sitting on one side with Apollo to your right, at the end of the table. The specific location of this place was unknown to you, somewhere in limbo you guessed. It was the typical meeting room used for any meeting with any of the gods. To get there you has to use a special sigil, not known to many. It was quite a strange place. The room was in a very large building that was modeled with ancient Roman architecture. The building itself was somewhat normal, it had several meeting rooms, a centralized kitchen, and bathrooms scattered throughout the first floor. The second and third floors consisted of two sets of dorms, the boys' on the left side, the girls' on the right. The dorms were arranged in descending order, with new arrivals on the top floor and the campers that had been there the longest on the middle floor. Outside of the building there were many different areas, used for many different purposes. This is where it got weird. The different locations were used for things that normal people didn't usually do. There was an arena used for combat practice, and that housed occasional competitions, like disc throwing, sword fights, and chariot racing. There were stables that had many assortments of creatures used by the tenants as transportation. There was a large swimming pool, a VERY large swimming pool, the size of about two and a half Olympic pools. It was a salt water pool that varied from depths of a foot to around sixty four in the deepest part, and was used for swimming, aquatic combat training, and for housing the few mermaids that were also inhabitants of this unique place. To the east were four school buildings. There was also a considerable sized forest to the North West, a mountain range to the south, and a humongous garden the size of around 6 acres, just behind the main building. But the strangest part about this place was that it was all one giant floating island. It was the safe haven for all the children of the gods. Gods of all different cultures, Greek, Nordic, Egyptian, and Roman, to name a few of the bigger coteries. You yourself were a child of the Greek goddess Hemera, goddess of daylight. Amber was the child of an Egyptian god, and Logan was one of the Nordics' kids.

"You have to stop sleeping around, Apollo." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"I'm a god, I do whatever I want." Apollo retorted.

"You're making humans sick!" Logan said.

"I'm a god, not everyone can handle that." He said smirking.

You had your head on the table but you sat up and stared at Apollo. _Man gods could be so arrogant_ , you thought to yourself.

"Do you have to sleep with so many though?" You asked, partly to yourself.

He looked over at you. "Are you saying I should choose just one?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." You replied, facetiously.

He smiled a smile so devilish it made you shiver. "That's not really my way, but if you _insist_ ," he said standing. He started to walk over and you, Amber, and Logan stood, preparing yourself for anything the god might do. Not many gods were known to be predictable, and by not many that meant none. Apollo stepped past Amber then Logan and right in front of you. He picked you up like you weighed nothing and put you over his shoulder, on your stomach.

"Hey!" you screamed. "Put me down, you crazy weirdo!"

"You told me to choose just one," he said. "If you don't want to be picked then maybe I could go back to my old ways, hmm?" he turned and headed for the door.

"Put her down Apollo!" Logan said forcefully.

Amber drew the dagger she always kept on her and approached us.

"Hahahah, what are you going to do missy?" laughed Apollo. "I'm a god, it would take more than that."

Amber looked stricken with anger. "I won't let you take her, Apollo. She's Just a girl!"

"Would you like to take her place then?"

Amber opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but no words came out.

"I said put me down, you freak!" you yelled, kicking and pounding his back with your fists as hard as possible. You made a horrified face at your friends and they moved to help but Apollo lifted his free hand and they completely froze.

"Don't touch them!" you screamed in his ear.

"It's not very nice to scream in peoples' ears now is it?" he asked. "Let's go home" he said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" you said, panicking.

Apollo dropped his hand and the last thing you saw was your friends lunging at you yelling "NO!" before you disappeared in a flash. You squeezed your eyes shut. Being around gods was tricky, in their human form they were less dangerous, although still very deadly, but their godly form could instantly turn you to dust. After what you thought was about two minutes you opened your eyes and saw that Apollo was carrying you down a hallway with a very high ceiling and a white marble floor. At the end was a set of dark, wooden double doors.

"Where are we?! Put me down! Take me home!" you demanded, again trying to kick free from his iron grip.

"Now, now" he said, "It's rude to yell in someone else's' house."

So you were at Apollos house? _So definitely not on the island anymore, and probably not on earth_ , you thought to yourself. As you thought about this Apollo reached the end of the hallway and opened the doors. On the other side was a dimly lit room with what was much larger than a king sized bed to the left against the wall, and a couch and some chairs to the right. It must be his room, you thought _. Jeez this is a big room_. _My own little room back on the island on the second floor is like a twentieth this size._ Apollo walked over and plopped you down on his bed. _Holy crap this is comfy!_ _Wait, what am I thinking?! I need to get out of here!_ You moved to get up but Apollo slid onto the bed and pinned you down, holding your wrists against the mattress.

"W-what are you doing?" you asked nervously.

"Anything I want, really." Apollo said nonchalantly. "It is my house after all."

"That doesn't give you the right to keep me here!" you yelled.

"Oh?" he said in mock surprise, "and who is coming to save you?"

"I'm sure my friends are already on their way" you sneered at him.

"My, such bad behavior." He said smiling. "I'm sure your little friends are going to have a _very_ difficult time finding this place."

There was something in his eyes that scared you, a burning desire that threatened to swallow you whole. He leaned his face down and you tried to retreat but you were already pressed against the mattress. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against the left side of your neck. You shivered and could feel goosebumps starting to form as he inhaled deeply. The god removed his left hand from holding down your wrist and moved it down to your shirt, starting to skillfully unbutton it with one hand. You moved your free hand down and grabbed his fore arm, trying to make him stopped but he was too strong.

"Stop!" you pleaded, getting panicky.

You couldn't do this. _He_ couldn't do this to you.

"A-apollo, please" you faltered, wriggling beneath him.

"Be still" he commanded sternly.

 _Oh man, he's scary._ He finished unbuttoning your shirt and pulled his face back so that it was above yours again.

"Since this is probably your first time I'll be gentle" he said, and softly kissed your cheek.

Panicked thoughts flooded your head _. Shitshitshit! This is happening! I don't want this to happen!_ Apollo was handsome but that didn't mean you wanted to give it up to him. He had ear length blonde hair and sharp features, with a perfect jawline and blue eyes. He used his right hand that was still holding down your left wrist to grab you by the hand and pull you up. With his left he pulled your shirt off of you from behind. He threw the shirt to the floor and went to undo your bra.

"St-stop!" you grabbed his arm but he was too strong and you couldn't stop him. He undid your bra and threw that to the floor as well. Your free hand flew up, trying to cover your bare chest as much as possible. He pushed you back down, using his hands to pin yours down again. He smirked and leaned his face down, licking a trail through the valley in between your breasts, from bottom to top. You cringed and turned your head away, squeezing your eyes shut. He ran his rough tongue over your right nipple slowly, enjoying every whimper that escaped your mouth. He lifted his head up again.

"Look at me" he said.

You squeezed your eyes shut even tighter and pressed your face further to the side, into the mattress as much as possible.

"Look at me!" He commanded so fiercely that you winced and opened your eyes slowly, turning to face him. He stared at you for a moment then leaned down and caught your mouth in a kiss. It was rough and there was no love behind it. He pulled away, leaving you gasping for air. Apollo reached down and started to unbutton your pants.

"Wait! P-Please, stop, please!" you begged him. He laughed and continued, pulling them off once he had them undone. After that he sat up and pulled his own shirt off, revealing a beautifully sculpted chest. He was a god after all. He undid his belt and pushed his pants off, his underwear with them, tossing them to the floor. You turned away and he chuckled. He ripped your underwear clean off your body and let them fall from his hand. You could feel tears starting to prickle to the surface and a lump had formed in your throat. You were powerless against him. There wasn't any way you could stopped the god hovering over your naked body.

"You're so fragile, I hope I don't break you" he said with a smile.

The tears started to flow. He removed his hands from holding you down and moved to your lower body. His face hovered just above your entrance and he smiled up at you cruelly before using his hands to pull you open and lower his face to lick your insides. You contemplated smashing his head between your knees but he would probably get very angry and tied you down to the bed. He used his tongue to poke inside you and you stifled a moan. He pulled himself back out and licked his way back up to your upper body, hovering over your left breast and sucking it for a moment. You whimpered and he laughed at the pitiful sound. Apollo pulled his face back up to yours.

"Don't worry, my dear," he said, whispering in your ear, "it will only hurt in the beginning."

And with that he pushed his member into you, causing you to gasp in pain and grab the sheets on either side of you with both hands. He started thrusting immediately, not giving you even a moment to catch your breath. The tears returned at the pain he was causing you and you caught a scream in your throat, making an odd sound. He grunted with each thrust, as he slammed into your body.

"You're very tolerable." He teased between thrusts.

"Go to hell." You managed, not sounding as strong as you had hoped.

"I love it when you're mean." He said. "It excites me." His eyes lit up and he grinned at you.

He started to run his tongue over your body as he continued thrusting, playing with both nipples and sucking on your neck. Just then he hit that sweet spot inside you and you let out a moan, arching your back into him. He pushed himself even farther into you and you could feel the sweat from both of your bodies mixing in a salty blend. He continued to reach your sweet spot and you could feel yourself reaching the climax. He grunted and thrusted harder, pounding into you as he reached his end. Pleasure washed over you as liquids spilled from in between your legs. Apollo let out a long sigh as he released inside you, moaning with obvious pleasure. You released your death grip on the sheets as he pulled out and lay down beside you. You were exhausted. You wanted to just close your eyes and sleep. Sleep forever and forget this ever happened. Forget that a god had stolen your virginity. He lay beside you and closed his eyes, smiling. After a moment he sat up, standing above you on his knees. In a swift movement he flipped you over onto your stomach, making you stand on all fours. He bent over you and pressed his cheek against yours, his member threatening to penetrate you from behind. His chest was against your back, and one hand was on the mattress, holding him up while the other wrapped itself around your waist. He nibbled along your neck then moved his lips to just below the top of your left shoulder. Before you knew what he was doing he bit down, drawing blood. You yelped at the added pain to your upper body. He ran his tongue over the wound, lapping up the blood.

"There, now you're mine." He said.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ You asked yourself. You thought he was going to take you all over again from a new angle. You sniffled and tears fell to the sheets. He sighed.

"I think you've had enough for one day."

He moved away from you and lay down again. You collapsed onto your stomach on the bed once he wasn't forcing you to stay up anymore. It hurt to move but you didn't want to move anyway. A fresh wave of tears started, not because of the lingering pain but out of humility. You cried silently, not wanting to alert Apollo and allow him to tease you about it. After a few minutes he sighed and sat up.

"There's a bathroom with a shower on the other side of the room." He pointed to a skinny door. "I'll give you some time to collect yourself and come to retrieve you in an hour." With that he got up, dressed, and left the room. You laid still for a minute, staring at the ceiling then you rose out of the bed, gathered your clothes in your arms and headed toward the bathroom. You laid your clothes on the counter. You turned the shower on and stepped into it while it was still cold. You slumped to the floor of the shower and hugged your knees to your chest, burying your face in your hands and sobbing. You lost track of how much time you spent on the floor in the now warm shower. After what seemed like forever you stood, rinsed off a final time and got out. Wrapping yourself and your hair in towels you picked up your underwear. It was ripped from when Apollo had torn it off of you and you wouldn't be able to wear it again. You tossed it into the trash can and stepped into your pants bare-bottomed. You finished dressing and heard a knock at the door. You pulled the towel off your head and let it fall to the floor. Walking over you slipped your shoes on and opened the door. Apollo was waiting on the other side.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

You didn't reply. You didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. Especially not _him._ When you didn't make a move he stepped inside the bathroom and picked you up, one arm under your knees the other behind your back. In another flash of light you were back in the grand front hall of main building on the island. Apollo walked around the large fountain that was in the middle of the large front entrance, still carrying you, and walked down a few hallways. As you neared a door you could make out voices.

"-nd there's absolutely no way to track him?" It was Amber.

"I'm afraid not" came the voice of headmaster.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" yelled Logan.

"We'll figure something out." Said headmaster.

Apollo stepped through the door and everyone jumped up at the sight of us. He set you down in front of Amber and you collapsed into her arms. You looked horrible, your eyes still swollen and red from crying.

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Amber. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Logan moved toward Apollo and swung at him but Apollo caught his fist and pushed him back into the wall.

"Logan help Amber take her to the hospital wing" said headmaster. Logan was scowling but did as he was told. Your friends took your arms and put them around their shoulders, practically carrying all of your weight for you as we headed out of the room toward the hospital wing. You heard headmaster start to speak as you left.

"You have no right to take one of my students." He bellowed.

"Hahahah, you don't control me, old man" Apollo replied. You looked back over your shoulder and saw Apollo step out of the room. The last thing you saw was Apollo look down the hall and wink at you before disappearing in a flash of light again. Then everything went black.

 _Fin Ch. 1_

A.N. So sorry that this is kind of long. I didn't mean for it to be this long, I thought it was going to be a short, one-shot kinda thing. But at the beginning I started asking myself questions and, well the whole story started to expand. I plan on doing more chapters with other gods in the future. Please like, comment, and subscribe! If there is a certain god you want me to write a chapter about don't hesitate to ask! It is very much appreciated!

~ TheRoseOfFiction


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow this is soft. What is this?_ You used your arms to feel around you, keeping your eyes closed. You were laying down and when you opened your eyes you saw that you were on a twin-sized bed with white sheets and a fluffy white comforter. _Oh, I'm in the hospital wing. That's right._ You began to remember the events of yesterday. _Nnngggh_ you groaned. So it wasn't all just a bad dream. You turned over a buried your face into the soft pillow. Your whole body felt unnaturally hot. You lifted your head and looked to the right. There, in a chair next to your bed sat Amber, fast asleep. Her milk chocolate colored curls cascaded around her even darker face. _She's so pretty_ you thought to yourself for the hundredth time. Her hair would have gone down to almost her waist but it fluffed out in curls so tight that it appeared shoulder length. _Better not wake her, who knows how long she's been here._ You looked over to the other side of your bed and saw a nightstand with a lamp and a glass of water. You sat up and gratefully gulped the water down your dry throat. After finishing the water you uncovered your legs and swung them off the bed, going to look for a bathroom.

The tile floor felt cold against your bare feet and the loose hospital gown fluttered as you walked. You found the bathroom and walked in, leaving the door open. You rinsed your face in the sink with cold water and looked up into the mirror. You looked pale. Then you noticed a soreness on your left shoulder. _Oh yeah, that asshole bit me._ _What a sadistic freak._ You reached back and rubbed the spot on your shoulder. It felt unnaturally smooth. _What the hell?_ You pulled the edge of your gown down and turned to the side to look at your back. Where Apollo had bitten you and drawn blood was what looked like a circular mark, only slightly bigger than a quarter. It was orange and yellow all over, like the sun. It had a circular edge and inside was an artistic symbol that you guessed was the sun. The mark slightly glowed. _What is this?_ You tried to rub it off but it wasn't going anywhere. Apollo's words suddenly rang in your ear; _"There, now you're mine."_ _Shit, what is this?_

You walked quickly back to the bed you were previously in. You searched the nightstand for your clothes, waking Amber up in the process.

"Hey!" she said. "Why didn't you wake me?" Amber stood up and walked over to you.

"I wanted to let you sleep. Knowing you, you've probably been here all night." You said.

Amber stood in front of you and put her hand on your forehead.

"You've still got a fever. It's not as bad as it was yesterday though."

"Fever? Yesterday?" you thought out loud. "How long have I been out?" you questioned.

"Well, on our way to the medical wing you passed out. That was the day before yesterday." Amber looked at the clock on the wall. "It's about lunch time so counting today as half a day, all day yesterday, and the half day before that, about two days?" she shrugged.

"That's not normal." You said, looking distant.

"Well, you _were_ sort of … raped by a god." She said apologetically. "At least that's the rumor. No one knows for sure."

She looked at you expectantly, hoping you'd give an answer. You couldn't meet her gaze and that's all the confirmation she needed.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry. Let's go get some lunch." Amber suggested.

"Y-yeah, ok" you stammered. "Just let me get dressed."

You walked back to the bathroom, closing the door. After getting dressed you and Amber walked to the dining hall, which was just to the left of the main building. It was nice that Amber didn't insist that you stay in bed and rest. You needed to stretch your legs and get some food in you. Upon entering the dining hall you saw Logan, sitting with some of his Nordic buddies. You and Amber got in line, got your food, and then walked over and sat with them.

"Hey, look who's back in action" Logan said, looking up and smiling at you.

You gave a halfhearted smile back. One of Logan's friends piped up.

"We heard what happened. That's … rough" he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" you replied, looking down. _So people already know?_ You asked yourself. _Word does get around this place pretty fast._ You slumped onto the table, putting your face on your arms. _UGH, this is humiliating._ Throughout all of lunch you didn't eat much.

"Oh! That reminds me" Amber began, "Headmaster told me to tell you that you can skip classes for today. Lucky you, we have that test on the Romans' minor gods today in Mrs. Seshat's class."

"Oh. Okay" you answered.

You had something you wanted to do anyway. You walked with your friends to class and left them in front of Mrs. Seshat's classroom, heading down the hall and up the stairs to the library floor. The library floor had always been your favorite. A whole floor devoted to books, to you it was like heaven on a floating island. The librarian was Coeus, the Greek titan of knowledge. You had to wander around for a while before finding him in an obscure corner of the library.

"Prof. Coeus?" you asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from a book, his glasses perched on his nose.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what this is." As you said it you pulled the collar of your shirt down and showed him the mark.

"Hmm, that's very interesting" he said, adjusting his glasses. "What you've got there is most likely a Daura Bind."

"Does it come off? Is it harmful? Am I going to have it for the rest of my life?" You bombarded him with questions and he gave a good natured laugh.

"Slow down child" he said smiling. "It's a mark put there by a god." _Well I knew that,_ you thought sarcastically. "It is not harmful and has no real effect, except that of a god making a claim."

"What?" you asked, making a face.

"Gods have the ability to mark humans, and in this case a demigod, and sort of "claim" them as theirs. It's basically an 'I dare you to try and take my toy from me' kind of statement to other gods. Only the god that placed it on you can remove the bind. A god usually only has one marked at a time. Think of it as a god choosing a favorite. They'll still mess with other humans but this is a statement that this particular human, in this case you, is off limits to other gods." He placed the book he was reading on a shelf and folded his arms. "Of course that only makes all the other gods want to mess with that human more. You know how the gods like to get under each other's skin."

"Great" you said sarcastically. "So what? Now I'm Apollo's bitch?"

"He seems to think so" replied Coeus.

"Uuurrahahgha" you grumbled, rubbing your eyes with your palms. "Thanks Prof. Coeus."

"Not at all" he replied as you turned to leave. You headed toward the stables. Riding always made you feel better. Plus there was someone you wanted to see. As you headed into the stables you saw him brushing one of the pegasi. You had started to walk over when he turned and saw you.

"Hey" he said smiling. "Figured you'd show up sooner or later, once you got back."

 _UGH, look at him. His smile is perfect, you thought._ You felt like your heart was melting. You'd had a crush on Asher for a while now. It wasn't like you couldn't handle yourself though. You hadn't had a crush on him when you first started coming to the stables but the more you came the better you got to know him. Eventually you had become great friends. After that you slowly started to realize how you felt. He always calmed you down without knowing it and every time you accidentally touched your heart raced.

"Hey Ash" you said smiling back. "Is Ty in his stall?" you asked.

"Yup. I've already brushed him too, he's ready to be saddled and ridden."

"Thanks, you're the best" you said, giving Asher a fist bump.

You grabbed your saddle off of its hook on the section of the wall labeled "Pegasus" and walked down the run to your pegasus' stall. He was quite gorgeous, which you supposed was normal for a pegasus. He was dapple grey with solid light grey wings. The stalls had classic Dutch doors and Ty stuck his head out through the top, which was open, and whinnied.

"Hey buddy. I missed you too" you said kissing his soft nose.

You opened the bottom door and stepped into the stall. You threw the saddle pad on his back then set the saddle down. It had straps on each side that went around the base of each wing then hooked together under his belly. After strapping on his saddle you put his bridle on and led him out of the stall, onto the concrete run. You turned around and closed his stall door and then began to lead him out of the stables. You passed Asher on your way out, who was now hanging up saddles on hooks under peoples' name on the sections of wall named for different creatures. Turning he saw you were heading out.

"I'd go with you" he said, "but I've got the new recruits coming today to figure out who is good with mounts and have those who are choose one." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok" you said shaking your head. "I need some time to think anyway."

Ty whinnied and tossed his head.

"I guess he's ready to go" you mused, smiling.

Asher gave a warm laugh. "I'll see you when you get back then."

"K."

You walked through the big, open sliding doors and mounted Ty.

"I don't think we'll do any flying today." You patted his muscular shoulder and clicked your tongue for him to start walking. You rode to the forest and wandered inside, with no specific direction to follow. Ty's wings were folded and they covered the bottom half of your legs like a protective blanket. You let Ty carry you whichever way he wanted while you lost yourself in thought. You thought about this whole mess. Was Apollo going to come back for you again? Would you have the Daura Bind for the rest of your life? Would Asher ever feel the same way about you? You wondered about that last one a lot and it was sort of a default life question for you now. You sighed. _I should probably start heading back, the sun is already starting to go down._ You looked around and found that you had no idea where Ty had brought you. _That way looks good_ , you thought to yourself.

After a minute you came into a clearing with few trees. On the far side was a glittering lake with a white gazebo at the edge. Someone was standing in the gazebo, looking at you. _Maybe he knows the way._ As you rode closer you saw it was a man in black and purple robes. He had spiky hair that went to his shoulders and it was the reddest hair you had ever seen. _Dang, that's cool hair._ The whole scene was very surreal. You finally got to the gazebo and the man looked up at you striking green with eyes.

"Uh hi" you began.

He tilted his head at you and made a confused face. "Ah, I see. That's what it is." He smirked.

"Wait what? That's what what is?" you asked. _I don't understand._

"If you're trying to get back to your campus it's that way." He pointed to his left.

You looked in the direction he pointed.

"Uh… tha-" you turned back to thank him but he was gone.

 _Weird._ _But I guess the definition of normal is different on the island._ You headed in the direction the man had pointed and made it back onto central grounds as the sun was setting. You rode back to the stables and hopped off Ty. You took him over to the wall that held all the saddles and slipped yours off Ty and hung it up. You led your pegasus back to his stall and poured some food into his bowl, closing the door as you left. _Man, I'm sweaty._ It was late summer and the days were humid, making them feel even hotter. You headed back to the main building, climbing the stairs and heading to the showers on the girls' side. A few years ago you had graduated to the second floor. It was no different from the third except that it was closer to ground level and it didn't have any resident newbies. There were some other girls in the showers as well but you didn't have to wait for one. After getting out and wrapping up in a towel you decided to risk running to your room in just a towel rather put your sweaty clothes back on.

You made it back to you room without being spotted and closed the door, locking it. Throwing your dirty clothes in a basket you collapsed on your bed, still in just a towel. _I'm so tired. I should probably get dressed…_ You started to get up and as you turned toward your closet a hand clamped over your mouth and nose and an arm wrapped its self around the middle of you, pinning your arms to your sides. You tried to scream out but you felt so sleepy. Then everything went black.

When opened your eyes you were in an unfamiliar room. You were laying on a large bed with your arms by your head, and upon looking down you saw that you were completely naked. You hurriedly moved your arms to cover yourself but they jerked to a halt halfway. Looking up you saw straps around each wrist, with chains connecting them to the head of the bed. You looked down at your ankles and saw the same situation. _What the hell is going on?_ Looking over to your left you saw the towel you had been previously wrapped in on the floor. Just then a door opening on your right caught your attention. A tall man with short dark hair, wearing a suit walked in.

"Oh, so she finally awakes" he said, closing and locking the door. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd stay asleep forever."

"What do you want?" you said angrily. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place, darling" he replied, grinning. ""When I heard Apollo had a new toy I couldn't resist taking a look."

He walked over to a low table with various assorted alcohol and poured some amber liquid in a short, fat glass. Taking a sip he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. You struggled helplessly against the chains to try and cover yourself. He chuckled and stared at you.

"My question though" he began, "is, why you? Well, no matter. Apollo hates anyone playing with his things." He smiled devilishly.

Setting his glass down on a nightstand by the bed he kicked his shoes and socks off. He reached up and loosed his tie with one hand, using the other to crawl onto the bed, hovering over you. Sitting back on his heels he slipped his jacket off and let it fall to the floor by the side of the bed.

"He's taken many firsts from you, hasn't he?"

You turned your face away, scowling. You didn't want to remember that jerk.

"So what douche bag of a god are you? That is, if you're a god in the first place."

The man laughed and spread out his arms.

"It's not obvious? I'm Poseidon, darling."

"I'm not your darling." You kept your face pointed away from the man over you.

Poseidon reached down and grabbed your jaw, forcing you to face him.

"You are tonight" he said, leaning closer.

He caught your lips in a kiss that tasted like whiskey. You tried to pull away but his hand kept your face pointed towards his. _Damn the strength of these gods_ , you thought. Then you had an idea. Biting down hard you caused him to jerk back. He reached up and felt the corner of his mouth that was now slightly bleeding.

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" he asked.

Poseidon bent down and bit you just behind and below your right ear, drawing blood just as Apollo had. _No!_ you thought as you let out a cry of pain. He let go of your chin and untucked his white shirt. Starting at the top he unbuttoned it, revealing his perfect abs. _What is it with gods and perfect bodies,_ you wondered to yourself. He discarded his shirt and unbuckled his pants, doing the same with them, revealing his rather large member. _Shit. This isn't happening again. Not again. How can this happen to me twice?_ Prof. Coeus' words came back to you;

"Of course that only makes all the other gods want to mess with that human more. You know how the gods like to get under each other's skin."

 _Why me? If I had just kept my mouth shut in that meeting…_ You clenched your teeth and swallowed hard.

"He did take many firsts from you but there's one more that I can have for myself."

In a fluid motion he flipped you over onto your knees and elbows, the chains that bound you crossing in an X. _What? No. No, no, NO._ He leaned over your back, cupping a breast in each hand and squeezing. You let out a moan and threw your head back. He put his lips to your ear.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

He pushed into your back entrance and you cried out in pain. You tried to pull your arms into your chest but the chains pulled hard on your wrists, cutting in to your skin. Poseidon began thrusting, causing pain to course through your body. You whimpered each time he pushed back in.

"I wonder how pissed Apollo will be when he finds out I stole his precious doll."

Poseidon's whisper tickled your ear. He pulled far out with each thrust before slamming back in, sending waves of pain across your body. You felt your face grow warm as the tears started. Before you could break into sobs Poseidon stuck two fingers in your mouth, causing you to catch your cries in your throat. He continued to pound into you and you could feel something building up inside of you. _No. I feel so disgusted with myself. I feel disgusted with the gods. How can they do this?_ You choked down air around Poseidon's fingers. He let out quiet grunts between each thrust. As he shoved his member deeper and deeper inside you that feeling grew. With one last slam you felt yourself burst and letting out a loud moan pleasure swept over your body. You felt him release inside you, filling you to your walls. He pulled out and liquids spilled from inside you. You collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and crying. Poseidon sighed and lay down next to you on his back.

"I had better take you back before they sound the alarm."

Getting up he dressed himself, leaving his tie and jacket. He picked up your towel and laid it over you like a blanket. Undoing the binds on your wrists and ankles he scooped you up like a princess, hugging your close to his warm chest. In a flash you were back in your room in the dorms. Poseidon gently laid you on your bed. He leaned down and kissed your cheek.

"Until next time, darling" he said, winking and disappearing in another flash of light. You rolled over onto your side and began to sob a fresh set of salty tears. Not bothering to get up and get dressed you pulled the covers over your body, up to your chin and cried yourself to sleep.

The next morning you forced yourself out of bed. _If I don't get up everyone will think somethings up._ You dressed and walked to the girls' bathroom with your head down. You brushed your teeth, deciding to skip breakfast. You didn't have an appetite anyway. Looking into the mirror you saw your face. Your eyes were red and puffy. _Damnit._ I can't just hide out in my room, they'll know somethings wrong for sure. Suddenly you remembered what Poseidon had done and brushed back your hair to look behind your ear. There it was. A little circle with a cartoon-ish wave on the inside. It was Prussian blue and silver and glittered like sun on waves. _I'll just wear my hair down and no one will see it_ , you thought. You went back to your room and got a small bottle of standard eye drops. Walking back to the bathroom you bumped into Amber.

"Good morning! Did you sleep we-"

Amber caught sight of your face, even though you did your best to hide it.

"What's wrong?! Are you ok?! What happened?!"

"Nothing" you mumbled. "I just didn't sleep well that's all."

Amber narrowed her eyes. She knew you too well. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Apollo didn't come back for you, did he!?"

"No!" you answered quickly, which only made her more suspicious. You could see it in her expression. "It wasn't Apollo!"

She gasped.

"Was it someone else? Did another god come after you?"

You looked away. You couldn't lie to her.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your best friend, you know I can help" she said gently, putting a hand on your back.

"I'm fine" you said, brushing her off.

She didn't push the subject which you were grateful for.

"So we've got math first period this morning, as usual. I suspect Mr. Balder is going to give us a pop quiz so be ready."

Ah, your math teacher, Mr. Baldr. He was the Norse god of light. All the female students had crushes on him. You could understand why. He was gorgeous. Nature itself loved him. He had the smoothest, silkiest waist length light blond hair. He usually had one braid on each side that he pinned together in the back, essentially pulling the front out of his face. He had the prettiest eyes that were a mix of purple and blue. He was tall and lean and the sweetest person you would ever meet. Except when it came to the students getting their work done. He could be a real stickler. You walked to class with Amber, letting her do most of the talking.

After finishing a long day of studies you were back in the main building, headed to dinner when you heard voices.

"So you think another god took her last night?" It was headmaster.

You knew you shouldn't eavesdrop but you couldn't help yourself.

"She wouldn't exactly say, but the way she reacted when I asked leads me to believe so" came Amber's voice.

 _How could she!_ You could deal with this. _I know she only wants what's best for me but…_

"Well it's to be expected. The god could have taken her, if only to get under Apollo's skin" said headmaster.

"That's horrible! How can the gods do that?!" Amber sounded extremely angry.

"Mortals don't mean much to the gods. A mortal life is the blink of an eye for them" headmaster replied.

"Is there anything we can do to stop any other gods from taking her?" asked Amber.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do against gods. I'll figure something out. The best we can do right now is keep a close eye on her and try to prevent further abductions. I'll send two of the night watch to guard her room tonight." Headmaster seemed distressed. You were sure he had a million other things to worry about. _Sorry headmaster._

After finishing a quiet dinner you went back to your room and changed into pajamas. Unless you were on a special errand for a teacher, headmaster, or on night watch that night, curfew was 10:00. At about 10:20 you heard shuffling outside your door. You got out of bed and cracked the door open to peak out. There in uniform were two of the night guard. You closed your door, walked back to bed, and flopped down face first. You grumbled into your pillow then turned over and covered up. _What is happening to me?_

 _Fin Ch. 2_

A.N. Again, sorry this is so long, it's turning into an actual story, heheh. Anyways, if you read the whole thing thank you so, so, so much! You're awesome! More to come soon! Thanks!

~ TheRoseOfFiction


	3. Chapter 3

When you opened your eyes your alarm clock said 6:04. _Almost an hour before classes start._ You stepped out of bed with the intentions of heading to the bathroom. You shuffled to the door and opened it. You were met by two surprised faces of the night guard. They looked at you, then looked down, back at your face, at each other, and then went back staring straight ahead, both of them blushing furiously. You looked down and to your horror saw you had worn only underwear and an oversized t-shirt to bed that night. Slowly backing into your room again you slammed the door and leaned against it. _CRAP! How embarrassing. One of those guys is in my math class!_ Last night the two guards had been a girl with super long hair and a really short guy. _They must have changed shifts throughout the night._ Walking over to your dresser you pulled out a pair of jeans and other various clothing items. After getting dressed it was already past 6:20 so you decided to go straight to breakfast.

You stopped by Amber's room and found her heading to breakfast as well. Walking together Amber talked ceaselessly. You didn't mind though, you didn't really feel like talking and were glad for your friend filling the silent space with words. After a normally lively breakfast you went back to your room to brush your teeth and grab some books and your backpack. Going throughout your day slightly less enthusiastic than usual you finally arrived in history class, just after lunch. You were always a bit sleepy after lunch and would have chosen to take a nap, were it an option. Everyone had finally straggled into their seats when Headmaster stepped in.

"Everyone quiet down please, I have an announcement to make. Due to unforeseen circumstances Ms. Kleio has had to take temporary leave. Until further notice you will have a substitute. Please be kind and respectful to him while he is with us. That is all."

Headmaster stepped back and a man in a black suit and purple tie walked in holding a briefcase. He had shoulder length spiky hair that was incredibly red. Bowing he said;

"My name is Loki, I'll be your substitute."

He looked up, showing his very green eyes. Making eye contact directly with you he smiled. _That's the guy I saw by the lake! So he's Loki, huh?_ Loki turned around and set his briefcase down on the desk.

"Let's begin, shall we?" he asked, the sound of his hands clasping together mixing with the groans of your classmates.

The day continued without further interruptions and finally dinner ended, giving you a few hours before curfew. You set off to find your new teacher and asked him what he meant back in the woods when he said: _"Ah, I see. That's what it is."_ Walking down one of the hallways the school building you bumped into Baldr, your math teacher.

"Hey Mr. Baldr. Have you seen Mr. Loki around anywhere? I have something to ask," you said, catching Baldr's attention.

"I believe he's in the library," replied Baldr.

"Okay. Thank you!" you said, turning to leave.

"But (y/n)!" Baldr called out as you turned around, causing you to turn back.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"Please be careful around Loki. I know him well, we're both Norse gods. He can be a bit … ah, bipolar and violent at times. I realize you have a few … -ahem- binds on you," continued Baldr, making you suddenly self-conscious. "I don't want anything to happen to you. As a teacher it's my job to take care of my students. Please take extra care when around him."

"Thank you Mr. Baldr" you said, giving a halfhearted smile.

You turned and headed toward the library, not seeing Baldr watch you as you went. Upon entering the library you saw Prof. Coeus sitting at one of the tables in the front, reading a book.

"Prof. Coeus? Is Mr. Loki here?" you asked.

Without looking up from his book Prof. Coeus pointed behind him to the left.

"Thanks."

After walking through the maze of shelves for what seemed to be at least three minutes you finally spotted spiky red locks standing in front of a shelf off to the right.

"Um, Mr. Loki?" you called.

As you got closer Loki looked up from his book to you, his expression blank.

"What is it?"

"Well I just wanted to ask what you meant. That day back in the woods, when I first saw you, you said, _'I see. That's what it is.'_ What were you talking about?"

"I was speaking of your Daura Bind. I see you now have multiple"

Loki walked over and brushed your hair back from your ear, revealing Poseidon's blue bind. You flinched away, somewhat of a forming habit, given recent events. Loki smiled at you.

"I see some of the Greeks have had fun with you" he said.

Loki stepped closer, causing you to back up and pin yourself against a book shelf. He put his right hand against the shelf next to your head, blocking escape, his still open book in his left.

"Shall I try as well?" he asked, leaning in closer.

His grin grew wider and a shadow passed behind his eyes. You stared up at him in horror as he towered over you, grinning cynically.

"Your look is delicious" Loki said, drawing ever closer.

He was so close now he could have kissed you had he wished to do so. And what would stop him? Back there in the hundreds rows, thousands of shelves, millions of books, who would be there to see the goings on of one single person's life. Even if someone were to stumble upon the two of you, what could either of you do against a god? You were helpless and you knew it, which made you want to cry. Loki suddenly backed off, laughing as he did so. You remained plastered to the shelf not wanting to move closer.

"Relax, I was only joking" he said smiling normally once again.

Still uneasy you peeled yourself off the shelf and worked up the courage to ask one more question before fleeing.

"How did you know I had binds and exactly where they were?"

"I'm a god, I can sense the energies of other gods" Loki shrugged.

You gave a quick nod and even quicker left Loki, almost running from the dusty tomes of the library. After taking a shower to ease your mind you decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was Friday. Maybe Asher would have enough free time on Saturday to go for a ride. You smiled. Thinking of him always made you happy. His warm smile, that gorgeous golden hair that was between blond and chocolate brown. And those eyes! So blue! You sighed and decided to ask him tomorrow if he would have time on Saturday.

Friday morning came, along with rowdy students excited for the weekend. During lunch break you grabbed two servings worth, wrapped it all in a napkin, and set off to the stables. You stopped at the table Amber and Logan were sitting at to tell them you wouldn't be joining them today. Amber looked worried but didn't argue. Logan nodded and continued to discuss how mermaids went to the bathroom with his Nordic friends. You shook your head, smiling. They could be so immature sometimes.

The days were getting colder so you stopped by your room to grab a jacket before heading out. When you got to the stables Asher was nowhere in sight. A girl named Jessica who worked there was at the front and you asked her where Asher was.

"He's down the manticore wing" she said, pointing to one of the west wings.

You thanked her and set off, lunch in hand. After walking a ways down the concrete hallway, past stalls with metal bars and sleeping creatures, you heard voices. Venturing a little further you came to a stop in front of a stall with a nameplate that said "Buxley." Asher was on the inside instructing a timid looking boy on how to saddle a manticore, while "Buxley" the manticore was acting like a large house cat. Rolling over and being overall uncooperative in a passive aggressive manner.

"Knock knock" you said out loud.

Asher turned to look and you help up the napkin, while the kid chased Buxley around the stall, unsuccessfully.

"Lunchtime already?" asked Asher.

"Yup. I brought you some too. You almost never show up in the dining hall so I thought you'd probably be hungry" you shrugged.

"Sweet." Asher turned back to the kid. "Jake you can go get some lunch. Do you have time after classes?"

The kid nodded.

"Would you mind coming back?" Asher asked him.

Jake shook his head.

"Awesome, will you hang that saddle up on your way out? It goes on the lower right-hand side. Thanks."

Jake made his way out, heading down the hall back towards the front of the stables. Asher patted Buxley, who was being strangely obedient now, on the head and stepped out of the stall, closing the door behind him.

"I'd probably never eat lunch if it weren't for you" said Asher, flashing that beautiful smile of his.

"That's because you work too hard," you said, looking up at him and raising your eyebrows.

He smiled without showing his teeth. "What's on the menu today?"

"Plain Jane sandwiches. Do you want ham or turkey?"

"Whichever one you don't want" he replied.

"Turkey it is."

You let out a small laugh and handed him the sandwich.

"Thank you, my darling," he said, bowing dramatically.

You knew he was only joking around but at the sound of "my darling" you lost your smile and began to stare into space. Asher looked up and saw the look on your face.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he said, stepping closer and putting a hand on your arm.

Snapping back to reality you looked at Asher and said; "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

He looked worried but didn't ask any more questions.

"Come on" he said, smiling and leading you, his hand still on your arm, to a bench under a tree just outside the stables. You sat down together and both took a few bites in silence. It was Asher who broke the quiet first.

"So" he began, looking to the side, "the December Dance is coming up. Do you want to go with me?" he finished, finally making eye contact.

 _What? Is this actually happening?! Finally some good luck!?_ You were extremely surprised and all you could managed to squeeze out was:

"What?"

"I mean, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to" he shrugged and looked away. "I understand."

 _No._ "No! No, no. I mean yes! Yes, I want to go with you. Sorry I just … I was just surprised that's all."

Asher looked back at you and saw the huge smile on your face, which made him smile. The rest of lunch was pleasant, even in the chilly air. You joked around and made each other laugh, so when your watch told you lunch break was over you were sad to go.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" asked Asher, getting up.

"Sure" you replied, throwing your backpack over one shoulder.

When you got to the door of your next class Asher waved goodbye and headed down the hall again. You were still smiling and planning on asking Amber if she had a date for the dance too, and if she did going dress shopping together. Amber was a tomboy. She was tough and could hold her own against the guys. You could as well, but it was almost as if Amber _was_ one of the guys. She did however have a girlish side, which surprised most people when they saw it. You walked into history and the realization that there were no students in the classroom snapped you from your thoughts. There was a note taped to the blackboard;

Class 2A and 1C will be in rotation for this week's special lecture during 4th period.

All students in _A Brief History of Mythology_ and _Spell Casting 101_ please report to the

aquatic science lab in the west school building for a special presentation today on

mythical marine beings. Tomorrow's schedule will proceed as usual. Thank you.

-Headmaster.

 _History of Mythology, that's my class. What's that all about? Whatever. I guess they do these special events sometimes. Last time I think it was about magical machines?_ You thought this to yourself as you stepped out of the classroom again. Some of the other kids in your class were walking your way. When they got close you told them what was happening and they nodded and headed to the west school building. On your way to the aquatic lab you couldn't keep yourself from thinking of the dance. Getting to pick out a beautiful dress, seeing Asher all dressed up himself, in a suit and tie. You were practically melting just thinking about it. You would definitely invoke the jealousy of your female classmates. Asher wasn't unpopular and you were sure there were other girls who would have hexed you had they known he was going to ask you. Happy as ever, you thought nothing could bring you down at this moment. You were wrong. You knew it as soon as you walked into the aquatics lab.

There, at the front of the room, standing behind headmaster, was Poseidon. He glanced over the sea of students, seeming to smile slightly as he gaze passed over you. Headmaster waited patiently for all the students to gather. A few more kids straggled in after you and found empty seats.

"Is that everyone?" headmaster asked, looking around. "Good, let's start. Poseidon, the Greek god of the ocean, for those of you who don't already know, has graciously offered to host a one period course on mythological marine creatures. Now," said headmaster, checking his watch, "I must be going to oversee those at combat practice, as freshman, in the past, have succeeded in destroying half the artillery warehouse. I'll leave everything to you," he said, turning to Poseidon. Headmaster smiled as if he wished he could quit his job and set off at a brisk pace.

Poseidon's whole lecture was lost on you. Staring into space you heard nothing but your own breathing and your heartbeat in your ears. You avoided eye contact at all costs. Not just with Poseidon but with everyone else in the room. When you heard the chime, telling everyone the next period would be starting soon you practically ran out the door. Walking back to your locker you grabbed the books you needed for the next period, beginning to zone out again. _Why is he here? Does he have to ruin my life even more? Wait!_ Prof. Coeus' words came back to you; _"Only the god that placed it on you can remove the bind."_ _Poseidon's the only one that can remove the mark he put on me. Maybe it's good that he came. I should tell him to take it off. Should I take someone with me? Amber? No. I don't want anyone to know about these marks. But can I face him without breaking down? I have to. I won't get this mark off any other way._ Taking a deep breath you decided to confront Poseidon and tell him to remove the mark. You walked back to the aquatic science lab, thinking about all the things that had happened to you since that damn meeting.

Apollo kidnapping you, Poseidon doing the same. His mark, Apollo's mark. Loki becoming a substitute teacher. Mr. Baldr warning you about him be bipolar and violent.

By the time you got back to the aquatic lab anger was beginning to build up inside you. You peeked inside the room and saw no one in sight. _He's got to be around here somewhere,_ you thought. You began to walk down hallways, and through corridors, and eventually came to an unused side of the building. You rounded and corner and came to a stop. It was a dead-end hallway, about a hundred feet long. All the lights had burned out except one at the very end of the hall, making it very dim and hard to see. It has doors to the right, covered in dust from not being opened in who knows how long. You turned around again and almost smacked right into the god you were looking for. He loomed over you, a smile that looked sweet but covered up bad intentions across his lips.

"Hello my darling."

You scrambled back, kicking up clouds of dust in your wake. Poseidon tilted his head back and laughed.

"Excited to see me again?"

What he did to you flashed in your mind and you felt rage building up again, giving you the courage to continue.

"Take it off!" you growled at him. You walked closer and stared up at him, a scowl set on your face.

Poseidon grabbed a wrist in each and pinned you against the wall, one wrist held above your head, the other close to his face.

"I'd be happy to undress you if you'd only ask nicely darling."

You struggled hopelessly against his grip.

"That's now what I meant and you know it!" you said, and looked right at him, bringing your face closer and frowning. He returned your gaze unwaveringly, staring at you with his deep blue eyes and causing you to lose nerve. You pulled your head back until it hit the wall. Your scowl began to loosen and give way to a more frightened look. He snickered at you.

"I don't think I will," he said finally. "I quite like having you as a pet. Although I do wish Apollo would release his claim on you." Poseidon frowned at the name. Smiling again he said; "Then I could have you all to myself."

When he had finished speaking he took the hand that was close to his face and put the ends of your fingers in his mouth. You winced and turned away, a pleading look on your face. His tongue ran across the pads of your fingers. You shuddered and attempted to pull away in vain. Poseidon pulled your fingers out of his mouth and brought his face down to your bare neck, your face still turned away. You were completely against the wall now and Poseidon pressed his body against yours, making escape impossible. You felt his lips part on your neck and he bit down slightly, beginning to suck on your bare skin. A little noise escaped your mouth and you felt him smile against your skin. _He's enjoying every second of this! Damn him!_ You tried to pull free again but the weight of his body pressing you into the wall was too much. Poseidon pulled his head back and looked at you, his face hanging just above yours.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall. Your head whipped around. Poseidon glared at your neck and face lustfully before slowly turning his head toward the sound. I figure appeared at the end of the hall. It was too dim to see who it was until they got closer. The person stopped about ten feet away and you could make out in the dim light a black suit and purple tie. Loki.

"And what, might I ask, do you think you're doing with one of my students?" Loki stared at Poseidon.

"Just having a bit of fun," Poseidon said, staring back.

"Fun is to be had during free hours. I'd appreciate it if you came back then," replied Loki, stepping closer.

 _What? You can't tell him to come back!_ Panicked thoughts filled your head. "Mr. Loki I don't thi-"

Poseidon cut you off. "Well now, I really am grateful for your offer but seeing as I'm already a bit tied up with her I think I'd like to stay. You see," he said, pulling your hair back to show his bind, "this one's special to me."

Loki didn't reply.

"I see you have no bind on her," continued Poseidon. "So if you wouldn't mind leaving, I'd be in your debt." He gave a fake smile.

"I won't ask again." Loki's expression was blank.

"You're starting to piss me off," said Poseidon.

He reached out towards Loki. In a swift movement Loki had moved past Poseidon's reached, grabbed you by the arm, and made some weird motion with his hand. Poseidon disappeared with a _Pop!_ Loki began walking briskly away. All the gods were tall, almost unnaturally so, and you had trouble keeping up, doing an awkward half walk half run. Loki pulled you along by your arm and didn't stop until you were in the back of the library, where little traversing happened. In fact you could practically camp in the back of the library and no one would find you for days, unless they knew exactly where you were.

Loki stopped walking and let go of your arm. You bent over, trying to catch your breath. After a moment you stood. Loki was standing a few feet away, facing away from you.

"How did you do that?" you asked.

"Do what?"

"Make Poseidon disappear like that."

"As a teacher, even a substitute, I'm given special privileges on the island," he explained.

"Oh," you said, still not really understanding. "Why are we back here?"

"Because it's quiet."

"Huh?" he was starting to confuse you.

Loki whirled around so fast you stepped back, knocking into a bookshelf. He came to a stop right in front of you. _I don't like where this is going,_ you thought to yourself _. Mr. Baldr did say Loki was bipolar and violent._

"You shouldn't have gone looking for him on your own." Loki's face was stern and his voice made you shrink back against the shelf.

"I'm sorry," you managed to say.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" on 'cut' he slammed his hand into the shelf next to you, causing you to jump in surprise.

You were sure the look on your face was one of shock and pleading. Loki inched closer. His breathing was labored like he was fighting a hard battle inside of himself.

"Seeing you like that …" he trailed off, his thumb running across the spot on your neck that Poseidon had sucked on. You probably had a hickey.

 _Somethings going to happen. Something bad. Someone please! Anyone!_

"All tangled up with that god. Makes me change my mind," he finished, bringing his face to the side of yours and biting your ear.

You let out a whimper and squeezed your eyes shut.

"W-what do you mean?" you asked timidly.

Loki pulled his head back and after a moment you opened your eyes. He was staring at you with a wicked smile on his face. The light in his eyes was gone.

"I think I will have a taste," he said, grinning.

 _Fin. Ch. 3_

A.N. I am so sorry this update has taken so long to get here! Forgive me. I know, there was no lemon in this chapter, but don't worry, I'm going to make up for it in the next. *smiling moon face emoji* As always, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and a new chapter to come soon!

~ TheRoseOfFiction


End file.
